Revenge is the Game
by mew berii
Summary: Months after the defeat of Deepblue, the mews' friendship is falling apart. When a mysterious force seeks revenge, their powers are down to the minimum.Will they be able to defeat the rising evil, or are they doomed?
1. Turn for the worst

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, please don't sue me!_

Chapter 1: A turn for the worst 

"I said you have to work, Minto!" Ichigo yelled madly at Minto.

"Well, you haven't been so bad before. Before we beat Deepblue, you weren't so…compelling." Minto replied in her normal, calm nature.

"Guys, stop quarrelling!" Retasu moaned. "We have to stop being like this!"

"Shut up Retasu! No one asked for your opinion!" Ichigo thundered.

"Fine! Seeing that I'm not wanted here, I'll leave!"

"Leave for all I care." Minto smirked.

"What? Sister Retasu is leaving now? Sister Ichigo and Minto, what are you arguing over?" Purin questioned.

"Purin, don't get involved." Ichigo grumbled as she glared at Minto, who returned her glare.

The diners were all staring at the two girls now, and to cover up, Purin quickly uttered, "Um, the two of them are rehearsing for a play. One of them is supposed to be the mother, the other is the father. Excuse them…"

"And who's the father?" The two yelled at Purin.

"Hey guys, I was just covering things up…"

"We didn't ask you to cover things up." Minto interrupted.

"And that's what I get for saving you from embarrassment? Beautiful!" Purin snapped as she stormed out of the café.

Zakuro and Berii stood at one corner, watching the two bickering. "I think I'd better do something…" Zakuro mumbled as she stepped forward. "Ichigo, forget it if Minto doesn't want to work. We need some peace and quiet here!"

"Zakuro, she's getting one thousand yen per hour and she's not even working! How can you let her off?" Ichigo answered.

"I don't even need the money! I'm rich enough!" Minto snapped.

"Cut it out and just do whatever you want!" Zakuro's voice held a tone of anger.

"Minto, work!"

"No, why should I listen to you?"

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Zakuro screamed at them coldly.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SOULD BE SHOUTING AND NOT YOU!" Ichigo exploded in anger.

"Fine!" Zakuro said coldly as the doors of the café slammed shut for the fourth time that afternoon.

Berii stood stunned at one corner as Ichigo yelled her reply and stormed out, too. "Minto…? I'm…leaving…early…" She mumbled almost incomprehensibly. Minto said nothing as Berii left hastily. _What a crummy afternoon. What's happening to our friendship? Are we just six strangers who stuck together purely out of fear to fight Deepblue? True friendship never breaks. But…is ours even true friendship?_

A rustling sound spun Berii around. "You're scaring yourself. There's no one there. Besides, you're a mew mew, Berii." She muttered under her breath to herself.

_**"Are you sure there's no one, Berii?" The voices hissed as Berii's pace quickened. "If that's the case, you're wrong. Very wrong. We've returned…to make you pay."**_


	2. Brewing Trouble

_WARNING! This chap is boring. I mean it!_ Chapter 2 

Brewing Trouble

Berii stepped into Café Mew Mew the next day, feeling no better than the day before. Not to mention, she was sleepy. She had not had a good sleep last night.

"Hi Berii." Ichigo murmured monotonously. _Things are looking far worse now…_Berii thought as she replied with a rather soft "Hi".

The others were still talking, yes, but Berii noticed that Ichigo and Minto were shunning each other. "Ichigo? Why aren't you talking to Minto?" Berii asked, not expecting a fierce reply.

"WHAT? You want me to talk to her, that miserable bitch over there?" Ichigo snapped loudly.

"You called me a bitch? You're the one!" Minto snarled, leaping to her feet. "Want to fight?"

"Sure, why not? I'll be happy to!" Ichigo retorted as she grabbed the oval yellow thing in front of her.

"Then? What are you waiting for?" Minto answered.

"There are people here!" Retasu cried.

"Then we'll fight in the backyard!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You birdbrain! Can't you even think of that?"

Retasu looked like she was going to explode in tears. Berii just stared dumbfounded at them.

"Mew Mew…" Ichigo and Minto both shouted.

"Strawberry and Mint Metamorphosis?" A voice questioned.

"What?" Berii looked up to the sky, only to see a weird looking guy land in front of the six.

"Hello dears, my name is Roy. Nice to meet you!"

"Shut up. Girls!" Ichigo commanded.

"Mew Mew…"

"Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Raspberry Metamorphosis!"

"Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

"Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Well, so you're the famed Tokyo Mew Mews, huh?" Roy smiled. "It means you should be able to tackle this."

_A Chimera Anima? That means…this guy's an alien!_ Berii thought in shock as a huge creature towered over them. The six immediately leaped as an attack flew towards them. Berii wondered if the others had registered that fact in their heads, and obviously, they had.

"This one's easy. Come on!" Minto yelled.

"Ribbon…"

"…Strawberry Check!"

"…Raspberry Check!"

"…Lettuce Flash!"

"…Mint Echo!"

"…Zacross Pure!"

"…Pudding Ring Inferno!"

True enough, the Chimera Anima soon lay dead on the ground. "Information processed." Roy whispered into a mysterious ball-like thing that soon vanished. His lips curled into a cunning smile. _Once we know some stuff, our revenge plan will begin._

"That was easy." Zakuro commented at the end.

"I told you." Minto answered proudly. Ichigo simply shook her head.

"Sister Retasu! Bring me out, will you?" Purin begged.

"Okay. Excuse us, _Ichigo._" Retasu put a 'I hate you' emphasis on the word 'Ichigo.' Ichigo stuck her tongue out at the two, then got back into the café.

_No no no! Why must this happen to us? What on earth is going on regarding our friendship? Zakuro's returning to her cold self before they met her, Retasu and Purin are inseparable, Ichigo and Minto aren't talking, and everyone hates Ichigo! Me? I'm just…stuck in between, I guess…_Berii let out a long sigh._ When will this end?_


	3. Project R

Chapter 3 

Project R

The screen showed the scenes from the battle earlier on. Three figures stood beside each other. There was silence for a long time as the scenes flashed before their dark brown eyes.

"So, the mew mews' combat powers are 406 higher than last time. Surprising, I thought they would be weaker." The tall one commented.

"I really think we should start the Project now." The shortest said impatiently.

"No way! We came here specially for revenge, we must plan first dumbbell!" Roy shouted at Dan, who just looked away.

"The previous aliens, Tart, Pie and Kish, have all been executed. Kish-for falling in love with a human. Unforgivable. Tart-for accepting a gift from a human. Shameful. Pie-for admiring humans' abilities. How stupid. We're here to continue where they left off." The tallest alien, Jin, spoke in anger. "They are a complete disgrace to us!"

"Watch what you say, Jin. One day it might be you!" Dan laughed.

"Shut up you miserable fool!" Jin snapped back.. Roy sighed, shaking his head. The two of them were always arguing without fail. A beeping noise soon drew him to the computer screen.

"PROJECT 'R' HAS BEEN COMPLETED."

"Hey guys! We can launch our project now!" Roy yelled. Jin and Dan's eyes rested on the screen.

"OH! That's great! Well, Jin?" Dan questioned.

"Very well. Initiate Project R now!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky suddenly darkened. "What's going on here? Retasu? Ichigo? Minto? Zakuro? Purin?" Berii gasped.

"How will I know?" Ichigo cried in surprise. Everyone stared at the sky, looking really confused.

Just then, the siren blared. "ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE IN TOKYO! A FORCE 5 HURRICANE IS HEADED FOR THE CITY AT DEADLY SPEED. EVACUATE TOKYO NOW!"

"Hurricane?" The mew mews stared at each other in total shock.

"The six of you!" Ryou yelled. "Help everyone to evacuate the city now!" Immediately the six girls transformed, and headed in different directions, with one thought racing through their minds…

_What is going to be the fate of Tokyo?_


	4. Start of the Storm

_A/N This chap has lots of talking (sorry) but the next chap will be better, promise!_

Chapter 4

Start of the Storm

Ichigo landed on the ground, her heart thumping loudly. _Where are all the others? Are my parents safe?_ Many questions raced through her mind. Seriously, Ichigo was extremely worried.

"Ichigo!"

"Minto? Why would you…"

"Ichigo, I'm sorry about arguing with you…can we bury the hatchet now?"

"Sure Minto but this is not the time to apologise!" Ichigo cried in alarm as the winds picked up speed.

"Mew Mint! Strawberry!"

"Ryou!"

"Has everyone been evacuated?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Minto muttered breathlessly.

"Where are the other mews?"

"I've got no idea!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Oh no! I thought they were already in the shelter?"

"Zakuro and Purin are there, but Retasu and Berii are not!"

Minto looked dumbfounded. "The winds…"

The hurricane was starting. What used to be a cool breeze in Tokyo was now a raging windstorm, blowing viciously across the city, devastating everything in it's path. The once elegant and well-decorated city was starting to crumble into dust. But all knew that there could still be more people who had not evacuated the place yet. And if no one acted now, it would be too late for regrets. Ichigo gritted her teeth. Wherever Retasu and Berii were, she could not think about them now. She had to…save all the people who refused to leave their beloved homeland. She had to take those who would rather be destroyed with the city than watch it slowly disintegrate to safety. If not…a vision of what the death toll could be flashed past her eyes. She tensed.

"Ichigo? Don't tell me you're going into the storm?" Minto whispered.

"If that's what you're worried about…yes."

"Why? For what reason?"

"To save all those that have not left the city."

"Retasu? Berii?"

"…" Ichigo was silent. "I…can't…" Minto drew back in shock.

"You mean…"

"They're mew mews too. They can handle it." Ryou said firmly. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm going with you." Minto said determinedly. "If you're going, so am I. We're a team, after all." Ichigo smiled. _Minto…_

"Don't forget about us!" Zakuro and Purin came running up. "Minto's right. We're a team. Come on!"

_Zakuro, Purin, Minto…thanks._ Ichigo thought. _We'll find Retasu and Berii together. And we'll fight the storm…as one. We will not let this city die. We will not. That is the promise we will make to every citizen of this beautiful landscape. Please place your trust in us. _A mysterious wave of rejuvenation swept over Ichigo. Maybe no one else noticed, but for Ichigo, it was as though the people had heard her. And they had placed their trust in them. Ichigo eyed the storm, feeling more courageous than ever, with one thought echoing its words…

_I will not let everyone down._


End file.
